


Together We Will Survive

by vegetasbubble



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human. Sookie Stackhouse is a rape survivor. She attends a weekly group session with other victims. When she meets Eric Northman, the new counsellor, she fears that those deep blue eyes and deep voice will send her straight back to where she came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 / 5

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a self-harm/rape survivor story and Sookie and Eric are the perfect couple to try writing it for. This story will be in five parts and end after that. I may continue it in a sequel if I get enough positive reviews.

**\- One -**

Sookie Stackhouse was a rape survivor. She had told herself that every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to sleep. For five years. Straight. After the rape, her Gran and brother Jason had convinced her to attend a weekly meeting down in Shreveport to talk about what had happened to her with others. She wouldn't let anyone else know.

Sookie didn't like to talk about what had happened to her. The only people in Bon Temps that knew what happened were Jason, her Gran and her boss Sam. Sure the Sheriff department knew but the rest of the town just knew that she had been attacked. Poor little Sookie, she would hear people say under their breaths as she brought them their food.

Sookie was a waitress at the roadhouse, Merlotte's, owned by her boss and friend Sam Merlotte. She worked their with some of her best friends – Tara, the bartended and her cousin Layfette, the fry-cook – while her brother Jason, a sheriff deputy, would come in daily for lunch with the Sheriff Andy. Jason had tried in vain to get Sookie to get a new job, one where she could stay at home but Sookie had told him to "Get fucked" and continued to work.

It was about four months after the incident with her ex-boyfriend that Sookie had finally taken Jason and Gran up on the group idea. Jason had driven her into Shreveport one afternoon to the group centre and dropped her off, kissing her cheek and telling her he loved her before speeding off. Sookie had gripped her handbag and entered the building.

For five years, Sookie had been attending group. Her councillor, Maggie, was a great person and Sookie had made heaps of friends in group that had made her time there – even if it was for an hour a week – bearable.

One afternoon in July, the hottest month Sookie had felt in years, she had driven to the building and parked her old yellow car in the parking lot like normal. Sookie had managed to leave work earlier to attend group and was happy to see a few cars in the lot she knew belonged to fellow survivors.

One car she didn't recognise was a red convertible parked in the staff area. Sookie locked her car, tugged her black jacket on and zipped it up. She made her way inside, sighed the sign-in sheet and made her way down the corridor to group.

Sookie entered the room and saw a few familiar faces. Dawn, a girl around her age with long black hair, waved as she entered. She was standing with two other blonde girls, Lily and Taylor, Sookie remembered. She made her way over to them and Dawn gave her a hug. "Hey there, sweetie," Dawn said, smiling, "How are you doing?"

Sookie smiled a sort of smile. "Yeah, okay I suppose."

"So did you hear?" Dawn asked, hand on her hip, "Maggie went and got married this weekend. She's off on her honeymoon as we speak, lucky bitch."

"What?" Sookie asked, "then who's running group?" Dawn shrugged and returned to talk to Lily and Taylor who were talking about shoes. Sookie seemed to be the only one concerned with who was going to be running their group. Maggie had been the only one would could make Sookie open up, really open up and tell what had happened to her. Sookie supposed this new person expected the same thing.

Sookie checked her watch and noticed it was almost five. The counsellor wasn't even here yet. She groaned and took a seat in the circle of chairs laid out for them. After a minute, Sookie heard her phone chirp.  _Hey sweet thing, Tara and I is meeting at Merlotte's tonight for drinks, come and join us, byach, we haven't seen youse in forever, love you, LaLa_. Sookie chuckled at Layfette's text and replied  _I'll see how I feel._ Pocketing her phone, Sookie heard the door open.

Oh shit.

In walked a Viking Norse god. Or so he looked like to Sookie. Tall, about 6' 4", with blonde hair and blue eyes. She heard Dawn whisper, "God damn" to someone as he marched across the room. He stopped at the top of the circle and smiled.

"Hello everyone. My name is Eric. I'm Maggie's replacement," he said.  _That voice is amazing,_ Sookie thought.  _No! I cannot think that way! He's here to help us! And anyway, I don't want to be involved with anyone. Even if he is as good looking as this guy._ "Maggie apologises for not being here in person but you know how love is."  _Yeah right,_ Sookie thought. "So, lets get down to it." He took a seat and everyone else sat down.

Sookie placed her handbag on the ground and faced the group. Eric smiled. "So, as I said my name is Eric. I'm actually a councillor for alcohol and drugs but I have been asked to run this class for the next couple of weeks. And don't think I don't know where you have all come from ladies. My mother was raped – I am the child of rape. She battled her demons for many years and I always felt that she hated me because I am the result of that incident. She ended her life ten years ago and I have dedicated mine to help those who need it."

Sookie sighed. "So, lets go around the group and introduce ourselves okay?"

Sookie listened as each of her fellow group members introduced themselves and told their story. As it got closer and closer to her turn, Sookie started to panic. She didn't want to tell someone else what had happened to her. There were enough already. She gripped the sides of her chair and breathed deep.

"Miss? Miss?" a voice said. Dawn poked Sookie in the side and raised her eyebrows. Eric had been speaking to her.  _Oh shit!_  Sookie realised it was her time to speak. "Are you okay?"

"I…I uh…"

Dawn chirped up, realising her friend was frightened. "My name is Dawn, and I am a rape survivor." As Dawn started to tell her story, Sookie continued to take deep breaths. While she knew everyone was listening to Dawn, Sookie couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Eric staring at her with concern. "And that is why I am here today." Dawn finished her story and was given applause for telling it. Sookie jumped out of her seat and ran towards the entrance.

She heard Dawn yell out "Sookie!" before the large double doors closed behind her. Sookie ran as fast as her legs could take her and she finally made it outside to her car.  _Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ she told herself. After five minutes, Sookie felt a little more relaxed. She checked her watch- five thirty, group would still be going, before sighing.

"Miss Stackhouse?" a voice said. Sookie looked up over her shoulder. "Are you alright?" There he was again. Eric. With that deep voice and those blue eyes. She finally took in what he was wearing – a black button up shirt and comfortable jeans. "I'm sorry if my presence didn't help today."

"Shouldn't you still be in there?" she asked him, indicating to the building.

"Dawn took over for a minute so I could check on you."

Sookie sighed and leaned against her car. "I'm fine, really."

"Uh-huh, fine sure. You just ran out of my class at a million miles an hour. I would call that not alright, actually."

"Listen," she said, "I'm sure you're a great councillor, but I don't open up to anyone okay. It took a year for Maggie to hear about what happened to me. Just having you in the room doesn't help. "

"Miss Stackhouse – Sookie," he said, smiling, "If my presence isn't helping the situation, I can give the group to someone else to reside over. I don't want to come between you and your issues."

"I don't have issues," she shouted, "I was raped. The one with the issue is the fuckhead who raped me."

Eric smiled. She was feisty. And strong. "Look, I'm heading back in. Feel free to come in as well and talk or listen, either or. I don't judge, just remember that, Miss Stackhouse."

Eric smiled at her and then put his hands in his pockets before going back inside.

 _Damn it_ , Sookie thought, sighing heavily. She threw her bag back over her shoulder and marched inside.

Almost twenty minutes later, Eric was thanking everyone for attending and that he would see them again next week when Sookie put her hand up.

"Um… Eric," she said, softly. Eric looked over at her.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I would like to speak, if that's okay." Eric simply nodded and sat back in his seat. Sookie cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Five years ago I was asked out on a date by this guy who had been coming into my work for about three weeks. He was handsome, had a good job and was clearly a few years older than me but I found him attractive. We went out on a couple of dates before we did anything.

I… I had never been with anyone in that way and he said he understood my uneasiness at wanting to be with him fully. About six weeks later, we were at his house, just kissing, when he put his hand down my shirt. I told him no, that I still wasn't ready and he just laughed and continued to do it. I started shouting at him not to do it but he kept going, pulling all my clothes off and slapping me across the face.

He took me up to his bedroom, telling me that if he shouted or made anyone come to the house he would kill me, and tied me to the bed. He raped me then for six straight hours. I was tired and sore and in pain and he didn't seem to care.

I stayed in that room for almost two days straight. He only let me up to let me go to the bathroom and shower. He didn't feed me any food and I was told that I would live with him forever. He started doing rough stuff then, like whips and chians and candlewax. Said he had read it in a book and had always wanted to try it on someone but no one was willing. Said he would try it on me.

After five days, when he as at work, I finally managed to get away. I called my brother and he was able to come and get me, went and arrested him and he was taken to jail. During the trial, when I was on the witness stand, he gave me the same look the entire time. I told everyone what had happened to me and his asshole of a lawyer tried to say I had wanted it, that I had asked him to do it to me.

I guess the jury believed me because he was sentenced to seven years. When I asked them why he only got seven years, my lawyer said that he was only charged with the rape and not kidnapping, as I had gone to his house willingly. I suppose I should be happy with that.

I tell myself each morning and night that I survived, that I am one of the lucky ones, but whenever someone looks at me in a way that I think they want me, I bottle myself up and turn back into sad-old-crazy Sookie. The one who talks to no one, keeps to herself and doesn't date.

But I am a survivor. And I always will be."

 


	2. 2 / 5

**\- Two -**

Sookie couldn't get out of group fast enough. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door before the meeting even officially ended. She fiddled for her car keys and just reached her car when she heard him call her name.

"Sookie." Sookie took a breath and turned. Eric came striding over to her in his own swaggy way. She had to admit; he was a good-looking guy. "Hey, so thanks for opening up. It was great."

"Gee thanks," she replied, not caring what he thought.

"So, did it make you feel better?" he asked.

"Most of the people in there already know what happened to me. Its not like I was really telling the world."

"No, but it helped, didn't it." As he turned to walk away, Sookie wanted to slap him. No, she wanted to kiss him. No, she wanted to throw him down on the ground and punch the shit out of him before making sweet passionate love with him.

"Hey," she called out. He stopped and turned around. "I know this is weird, but I'm meeting some friends where I work for drinks tonight. Did you maybe want to join us?" His smile almost knocked Sookie off her feet.

"Sure, where and when?"

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill, in Bon Temps? About 10?" Sookie asked. He nodded and tapped his head, mentioning he would remember. He made his way over to his red corvette – so it was his car, Sookie thought – and hopped in, waving to her as he sped out the car park.

Oh fuck, Sookie thought, what have I done?

Sookie raced home in time to catch her Gran she headed in for the local church meeting. As she opened the door, her Gran stood in the kitchen, mixing a pot of something.

"Sookie dear, you're home." Adele Stackhouse had raised Sookie and her brother Jason since her parents died when she was only young. She had always been there for them, even after the whole rape incident. "I'm making pot roast for the meeting tonight. That Maxine Fortenberry is not going to beat me with a stupid roast potato bake. How was group?"

Sookie wondered if she should have told Gran about Eric. Shaking the thought from her head, Sookie smiled. "Good. Same as ever. I'm heading to Merlotte's at about ten so I won't be here when you get home." Sookie kissed her grandmother's cheek and made her way to the stairs. "Hey Gran," Sookie said, turning and facing her Gran, "Do you think the pain will ever go away?"

Adele smiled. "Someday, Sookie dear. Someday." Sookie smiled faintly at her grandmother and made her way upstairs. It was already six thirty and Sookie picked out a simple outfit before hopping in the shower and washing her hair and body twice. It was a habit she had picked up since the incident. Pulling her white robe around her, Sookie heard Jason's pickup truck pull up and watched from the window as Adele hoped in the car. Sookie smiled. She loved her Gran more than anyone else in the whole world, well, maybe except for Jason.

Soon, Sookie dressed in her jeans and white halter-neck top. She threw on her jean jacket and tied her hair up, pulling on a pair of ballet flats to complete her outfit. She checked the time and seen it was almost eight-thirty. How long had she spent getting ready? Sookie wondered if she was getting ready for Eric or getting ready for the fun of it. She used to love getting dressed up and going out until the incident happened.

Tara and Layfette were her only two friends in Bon Temps and Sookie knew that she had to try and change that, and soon, or else some people may begin to talk even more about her. Sookie made her way downstairs and sat on the couch, flicked on the TV and watched the late local news. At nine-thirty she switched the TV off and grabbed her bag and locked the door. Sookie drove slowly to Merlotte's, wondering how many people were going to be there and wondered if Eric would show up.

Why would he, she wondered as she pulled into the car park. She spotted Layfette's new car and Tara's car, Layfette's old one and parked near them. Sookie locked her car door and made her way into Merlotte's. It was a quiet night and the only other people in the bar were a couple with their children having a late dinner. A few locals stood at the pool table and Sookie noticed Hoyt Fortenberry and his girlfriend Jessica were part of the group. They both waved to her and Sookie forced a small smile.

"Hey girl!" came a voice and Sookie finally spotted Tara and Layfette in a corner booth. Arlene had just placed a serving of fries down on the table and smiled at Sookie as she returned to the kitchen. Her husband Terry was cooking tonight. Sookie made her way over to the cousins and smiled at Layfette's ridiculous outfit. "La-la, honey, you need to stop dressing that way."

Layfette smiled. "Bitch, please. I is the best looking motherfucker in this whole fucking town." Sookie smiled and sat down next to Tara, across from Layfette. The three fell into a conversation, mainly about Sookie's day and Tara's job search when Layfette made a sound that could only mean one thing. "Boy howdy, that there is a fuckable man, I tell youse." Sookie turned and looked over her shoulder, immediately turning back and hissing "shit" and hiding her face. Tara threw her friend a confused look.

"You know him?" she asked. "How you know someone I don't know about?"

"I met him in Shreveport today."

"Honey, what was youse doing down in that dog infested town?" Layfette asked, smiling. His eyes were still raking in Eric's sudden appearance.

"Just stuff. We met and we talked and I kinda invited him here tonight…Kinda."

Tara slapped her friend's arm. "You didn't tell me."

"I didn't think he would actually show up."

"So what's is name?" Tara asked, intrigued. Sookie sighed. She knew Tara wouldn't give up.

"Eric."

"Hmm, Eric," Layfette moaned, "Just rolls off the tongue, hey Sook." Sookie groaned again and covered her face with her hands. "Girlfriend, youse best be straighten' up."

"Why?" Sookie mumbled through her fingers.

"Cause boyfriend be walking over here and he be full of mother fucking swag, baby girl."

Sookie groaned and moved her hands, looking at the menu she already had memorised.

"Sookie?" came his voice and Sookie wanted to moan again. Layfette pretended to fan himself.

"Oh Lordy, I do think I just jizzed myself," he muttered. Tara chuckled and smiled at Eric.

"Hi there, I'm Tara. This here is my very gay cousin, Layfette."

"Eric." He said, shaking Tara's offered hand. "Nice to meet you Layfette."

"Boyfriend, you can call me Lala." Sookie giggled and looked up at Eric.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Yeah well, nothing else to do," he said, smiling. "Nice place. You work here?"

"Yeah," Sookie replied, "Mostly during the day now though." Eric caught her meaning and mentioned to the bar.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, smiling again. Sookie blushed and Tara kicked her under the table.

"Uh… no thanks." Eric shrugged and mentioned he would be back after he ordered his own drink. Sookie watched him leave and finally took in his appearance. Dark denim jeans that looked painted on and a grey hooded sweatshirt with SHREVEPORT HIGH BASKETBALL written on the back.

"You stupid bitch," Tara said, kicking Sookie again.

"Ow, Tara stop that."

"That hunk-a-be right there is flirting with you, and you be stupid enough not to flirt back. Hell, right now Layfette looks more appealing that you."

"Fuck you bitch," Layfette said, giggling while he ate a fry.

"Get your ass over there and flirt back," Tara said, pushing at Sookie.

Sookie sighed and removed herself from the booth. Tara and Layfette didn't know about the rape and didn't understand why she didn't flirt with just about everyone who walked in the door, like they did. Sookie made her way over to the bar where Arlene was getting Eric a gin and tonic.

"Hey, that's my favourite drink too," Sookie said, coming to lean against the bar beside him. Eric smiled and handed Arlene some money. "I'm sorry about before. I just… I don't…"

"Sookie, its okay. Strange men coming into your life isn't something you need right now. Look," he said, turning to face her and speak in a hushed tone. Arlene got the hint and headed back to the kitchen again. "I know this is weird, its weird for me as well. I'm not supposed to be interested in people from the group, let alone date them. But I feel a pull to you Sookie, one that I hope hasn't happened because of the situation you were in."

Sookie sighed and leaned a hand against her forehead. "Its just hard Eric," she whispered, "trusting anyone. I haven't dated since and every time a guy even tries and say or do anything to me I freak out."

Eric smiled softly and gently took the hand she held against her forehead into his large one. Sookie met his eyes. "We'll go slow then," he said, "Iceberg slow."

Sookie giggled and he squeezed her hand. Just as she was about to mention that they should re-join their friends, the door to Merlotte's opened and Sookie's brother Jason came running in. He was puffing and panting and trying to catch his breath.

He ran to her and grabbed her arm. "Sookie. We need to talk."

"Jason," Sookie said, knowing that look in his eye meant trouble. "What's wrong? What's happened? Is it Gran?"

"No, no. Its not that." Jason must have finally noticed Eric and their connected hands because his eyebrows raised up.

"Uh Jason, this is Eric," Sookie said, quickly adding, "from group." Jason finally realised and calmed down. "Now tell me what's going on?'

Jason took a large breath and Eric squeezed Sookie's hand.

"He's out Sook. Bill's out."

**END CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was Bill. Of course it was Bill, the guy is a bastard. I hope the Eric/Sookie chemistry was okay and I loved writing Layfette's character. I've already got the next chapter worked out and will have it up by the weekend, hopefully. Reviews are enjoyed and welcomed, as normal.
> 
> Please be aware that I work 5 days a week full time and am planning a wedding so I won't update as often as I would like. Please understand this and don't pressure me to update. I will update when I update.
> 
> Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- END CHAPTER -
> 
> So, what did everyone think? It's a little different, I know but I thought I would write it. I will update when I get a chance but if people don't like it I will junk the whole story. There is more that will come into the story, like the Eric/Sookie side of it and who the actually rapist is but I won't write it if people don't like it. Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
